I love you
by Fromashtree
Summary: Yandere Sharyu x OC one shot.


"She's staring at you." Daichi causally glanced at his friend before looking back down at his coffee.

"Who?" Hiro's green eyes scanned the packed coffee shop as he turned in his seat, trying to find who his friend was talking about.

Daichi scoffed, kicking the man under the table. "Stop that, its embarrassing."

Hiro frowned. "Sorry, are you sure somebody was watching me? She might've been just staring off or something."

"I guess I should've said 'she's staring at you _again_.'"

"Huh?"

"You haven't noticed?" Daichi laughed at his oblivious best friend.

"Noticed what?"

Daichi waved his hand, dismissing it. "Never mind, it's nothing."

"If you say so." Hiro replied, bringing his coffee to his lips as he continued to glance around the shop. There were a few familiar faces, though he didn't know who would've been staring at him. Daichi was probably just teasing him again.

"Let's go, I've got to get some groceries for dinner tonight." Daichi stood, running a hand through his black hair.

"You're cooking?"

"Yeah, my mom just arrived today. She's exhausted after the long trip here so I'll be making dinner." Daichi grinned over his shoulder at Hiro as they headed towards the exit.

Hiro grinned back. "What did your mom do to deserve that? You're going to poison her."

"Hey! I can cook."

"No, you can't." They both paused staring each other down.

Hiro grinned again, his light green eyes full of amusement. "You should order take out."

"Hiro?" A light brown haired woman questioned from his left. The man paused, turning towards the woman. She smiled kindly at him while adjusting her glasses. Hiro blinked while racking his brain trying to remember her name. Oh right. "Misaki." A kind smile graced his features. "Good afternoon." She stood up still smiling. "How are you?"

"I'm great, and you?"

"Oh I'm good. Thank you for asking."

"Hiro, I'm gonna go ahead." Daichi placed a hand on the man's shoulder. Neither one of them noticed Misaki's eyes slightly narrow as he laid his hand on Hiro's shoulder.

"Wait- I'll go with you." He turned back towards the woman. "Sorry, I've got to go it was nice seeing you again." He waved goodbye and headed out the door not bothering to wait for her to reply. The kind smile dropped from her face as she watched the men walk out the door.

"She's shorter than you." Daichi laughed while moving to use Hiro as an armrest. Hiro groaned shoving the man off of him. "Don't start that again." He hated when others decided he was an armrest.

"Seriously though, it's not that often you meet someone shorter than _you_." Daichi paused with a thoughtful look. "I mean, unless they're primary students."

Before Hiro could respond his phone vibrated in his pocketed.

 **Mina: Has anyone seen or spoken to Yuri today?**

Hiro glanced up at Daichi, noticing he was reading the same message from the group text. His phone vibrated in his hand once more.

 **Mina: She was suppose to meet me today for lunch and never showed up.**

"Have you talked to her?" Daichi questioned.

"The last time I spoke to her was yesterday morning. She wanted me to go over to her apartment to help with some paper she's writing. Haven't heard anything today though."

 **Daichi: I'm with Hiro now, we haven't heard from her today.**

 **Hiro: I spoke to her yesterday, we're suppose to meet tomorrow.**

 **Mina: You guys text her, tell me if she replies. I've been waiting an hour now for her. She's not answering her phone, I'm really worried.**

 **Hiro: Okay, we'll let you know if we hear anything.**

"That's unlike Yuri, I hope she's okay." Hiro mumbled while sending a quick text to her.

"I'm sure she's fine." Daichi tossed his arm around Hiro's shoulders. "Let's go, I need your help carrying the groceries home. Hopefully mom is still asleep, she'll bite my head off if she looks in my fridge now."

"Okay, but you owe me."

"I always owe you."

"What?" Hiro sat up in bed still half asleep, his phone ringing to the left of him. "Who's calling this late?" He mumbled after glancing at the alarm clock.

"Hello?"

"Go online to the news website."

"What? Daichi?" He mumbled while rubbing his eyes.

"Now."

Hiro jolted up realizing something was wrong. Daichi's voice cracked as he continued speaking. "It's on the front page. I can't believe it..."

Quickly, he placed his phone on speaker then moved to his web browser. After fumbling a bit he finally pulled up the webpage. Scrolling down the page a bit his eyes landed on warm grey eyes. A young woman with a short bob cut stared back at him with a kind smile on her face. Yuri.

He glanced at the text above her picture.

 **YOUNG WOMAN FOUND MURDERED IN HER HOME**

No. His hands shook staring at the text. This has to be a mistake. Who would hurt someone like Yuri? She's such a kindhearted person. There had to be some kind of mistake. What kind of horrible person would-

"Hiro?" Daichi's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Why? Why her?" Hiro mumbled still staring at the text. Tears filled his light green eyes.

"I don't know. Did you read the article?"

"No."

"They think it was someone she was familiar with. Her apartment wasn't broken into so she probably let them in."

Hiro bit his lower lip and clenched his fist, trying to swallow the sobs in the back of his throat. "I-I have to go." He managed to choke out and hung up without waiting for a response.

"Aren't you cold?"

Hiro paused but didn't turn to the familiar voice. His mind was empty, he didn't have the energy to match the voice to a face. Lifting his head towards the night sky he sighed, watching the small puff of his breath.

"No." He knew it was cold outside. He was too numb to care. He didn't even remember leaving his apartment.

"Hiro, are you okay?"

The woman stepped in front of him now. "What's wrong?"

"Misaki?"

"It's a shame, what happened to Yuri." The brown eyed woman spoke softly. "Oh, did you hear about it?" Her eyes widened. "It was awful, they think a friend of hers came by and murdered her." Tears filled the woman's eyes as she stepped forward, placing her arms around the man before her. "You were good friends with her right?"

Carefully he removed himself from her grasp. "I'm sorry, I have to go." He turned away from her, choosing to ignore the tense atmosphere that suddenly swept over them.

"So, she must've known Yuri and being upset about what happened she tried to seek comfort in you?" Daichi questioned while poking at his lunch. It had been two weeks since his run in with Misaki. He wasn't going to mention it, however, it's been bothering him for two weeks now.

Hiro furrowed his brow, while shaking his head. "No." He frowned remembering what happened. "There was something off about it. Her eyes were- I don't know how to explain it. It made me uneasy."

"You were uneasy because she was crying?"

"No. It wasn't that. It was something scary? I just suddenly felt really uncomfortable and like I wasn't safe." He groaned laying his head on the table.

Daichi frowned, unsure what to say. He didn't really know Misaki so it was hard to give his opinion. "Don't think too much about it, it's probably nothing. There's no need to stress over it." Daichi stood as he spoke. "Let's go. We're suppose to meet Mina." He smiled softly while nudging the brunette.

"She's late." Hiro frowned glancing at his phone. "Maybe we should text her."

"She's only ten minutes late."

"She's usually ten minutes early."

"True." Daichi mumbled pulling out his phone.

 **Daichi: Where are you?** **ಠ** **_** **ಠ**

 **Daichi: Mina? You're twenty minutes late, are you okay?**

"She's never this late and she's not replying to your text." Hiro's green eyes filled with panic. "Do you think she's okay? We shouldn't of asked her to come out so late-"

"Hiro it's six o'clock. I'm sure she's fine. I'll call her." Daichi reassured his friend, holding the phone to his ear.

"It went to voicemail."

"Hiro! Daichi! I'm sorry I'm late. I got held up at work."

Daichi glared. "We text and called! You almost gave Hiro a heart attack!" Hiro elbowed the brown eyed man. "You were worried too."

"I'm sorry, my phone died. I would've text you otherwise." She spoke softly, rubbing her upper left arm. "I didn't mean to make you worry."

Daichi grinned, tossing his arms over his friends' shoulders. "It's fine, so what movie are we going to see?"

Hiro sighed, he was exhausted. They don't often stay out until three in the morning, but the three of them got carried about at karaoke.

"Hiro?" A woman's voice called out to him.

The man stopped, turning towards the voice behind him. "Misaki?" His eyes widened, she was wearing a green combat jacket with a yellow scarf wrapped around her neck. He blushed slightly noticing she wasn't wearing pants like usual. "Are you going on a trip?" He questioned noticing the tan back pack.

She grinned. "I actually just got back." As she moved to step forward she tripped over her own feet. She yelped as she landed on the cement. Hiro rushed forward. "Are you okay?" He moved to help her up.

"Ah!" She winced falling into the man before her. "Of course I had to twist my ankle." She frowned.

"Where do you live? I'll help you get home." Hiro wrapped her arm around his shoulders and moved his left arm to wrap around waist, pulling all her weight onto him.

"Oh no, you don't have to."

"Can you walk?"

"Not really." She blushed looking away. "Thank you."

Silently they headed towards her apartment.

"Hiro, my apartment is over there." She pointed towards an older but well kept apartment building.

"I'll help you inside."

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

"It's fine. I couldn't leave you like this not able to get home yourself." He smiled down at her.

Stepping into the apartment Hiro glanced around. It was a simple apartment the living room to his left and the kitchen to his right. A short hallway was on the other side of the room, where the bedroom and bathroom must be.

"I'm so happy you're here." Misaki spoke up from beside him. "I've thought about it for awhile now, how I can get you here." She grinned pulling away from him to stand before him.

"Y-you're not hurt?" Hiro took a step back, the woman's grin gave him an uneasy feeling.

"I saw that stupid woman touch you." She pulled the man across the room towards a bedroom, ignoring his struggling. "Of course I got rid of the whore." She laughed to herself as if she was telling a funny joke, while locking the bedroom door. "What woman?" Hiro backed away fear spread through him. "Yuri." She spat.

"She's not important though, you only need me. I love you." She wrapped her arms his shoulders, pulling the man closer. "Get away from me!" Shoving her off he moved towards the door.

She reached out grabbing a handful of his hair. "You're not going anywhere." She snarled pulling him towards her and shoving him on the floor. "Did you love her?" She growled, kicking him in the gut. Hiro groaned in pain, curling in a ball trying to avoid her continuous kicks. "Please." He finally cried out.

"Oh Hiro." She whispered sitting on her knees she pulled the man towards her. "I don't want to hurt you, but you have to behave." She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling his head to rest on her chest. Grasping a handful of hair she pulled his head back to glare at him. "If you don't behave I'll kill the others." Her cruel laugher filled the room.

"Say it."

She stood, staring down at his pathetic form.

"Say what?" He whispered.

"That you love me."

When he didn't answer she kicked him once more. "Say it or I'll kill Daichi." She spoke with a dull tone.

"I love you."

 **This is my first time writing yandere. So I know it's not perfect. If you notice Sharyu instead of Misaki it's because I'm an idiot and forgot to use her real name. I think I changed them all but there might be a couple I missed.**

 **I'm behind on writing because my uncle died earlier this month. First everyone was sick Christmas in my house and then my uncle when to the ER New Years and didn't come back home.**


End file.
